TVD Rap Battles
by XxHybridBaitxX
Summary: What if The Vampire Diaries characters had a rap battle? Who do you think would win? Please no hate, I made this out of boredom. Make sure to review!
1. Hayley vs Caroline

**So I got bored and made this rap...I hope you enjoy.**

 **Hayley-**

My name is Hayley Marshall

in case you forgotten

You, Caroline Forbes, are nothing

But rotten

You slept with so many guys

I think I lost count

Tyler, Damon, damn you even screwed Klaus

You're like a blonde Katherine

Stop rushing through boys

You treat them like

their nothing but lousy toys

 **Caroline-**

That's real rich coming from you

In all considering, you screwed him too.

The only difference is that

I didn't get pregnant

Oh I'm sorry was that mean to say

Well guess what I was born to slay

Your nothing but a knocked up ho

with a bad attitude

Klaus took you in

so have some gratitude

 **Hayley-**

You think your all that

Well guess what, you're not

You date any guy who

say's that you're hot

At least I'm a challenge

same can't be said for you

You lost so many people

it is quite sad

How's your mom by the way

oh wait isn't she dead

 **Caroline-**

You gave away your baby

who's 2 days old

You gave her to Rebekah

who's nothing but cold

You think that I'm scared of you

because you have a pack?

Well guess what bitch

the Mikaelson's have my back

 **So um yeah...TADA I got really bored. You do you think won? This is only a one shot.**


	2. Tyler vs Klaus

**I do not own the characters. Klaus vs. Tyler. Enjoy!**

 **Klaus:**

I'm the biggest bad wolf

in all of history

I'm gonna steal your girl

I'll wait a century

You're a small town boy

with no family

You lost your girl for

a revenge fantasy

You lost your immortality

you got nothing to live for

You're gonna lose this battle

Cuz my rhymes are badass

You may be Caroline's first love

but I intend to be her last

 **Tyler:**

Your own parents hated you

your siblings too

Your own adopted son had

a plan to kill you

You made so many

enemies in the past

How long do you think

your little family's gonna last

Your baby mama fell for

your older brother

Elijah would probably

make a better father

You think you'll get Caroline

with your lousy compliments

I think you have way

to much confidence

 **Klaus:**

You killed your own

girlfriend just to survive

Guess what Tyler Lockwood

I got a surprise

I hooked up with your girlfriend

the day you came back

And may I say she's

good in the sack

You missed Liz Forbes funeral

because you were drunk

You're nothing but

a little bitch ass punk

 **Tyler:**

I'm not your little

bitch anymore can't you see

When Mikael came to New Orleans

you turned around to flee

He burned down the city

you worked so hard to build

In fact you nearly got

your adopted son Marcel killed

You think you're badass

because you're an Original

Bitch please you're

nothing but a criminal

Hayley's pregnant because of

one drunk sex night

Hey isn't that the day

you and Caroline got in a fight

You think she gonna forgive you

for sleeping with her enemy

Trust me Klaus Mikaelson

you won't get that luxury

 **Klaus vs. Tyler. Who do you think won? Make sure to review!**


	3. Damon vs Stefan

I **do not own Damon or Stefan.**

 **Damon**

Hello little brother

its been a long time

I'm back again to

beat you with my

sick rhymes

You had everything you

wanted but that didn't last

I stole Elena from you and

trust me, we're having a blast

You blamed her feelings on

the sire bond but that wasn't it

Now you spend your days

mopping like a little bitch

 **Stefan**

Speaking of mopping

isn't that what you did

When Elena broke up with

you, you acted like a kid

You went on a murder spree

and killed her friend

Do you really think she'll

forgive you in the very end

How many more mistakes

can you make

Until Elena decides that

it's too much to take

 **Damon**

Deal with it brother

this time I win

Now it's my turn to

take Elena for a little spin

And let's not forget

all the mistakes you made

Turning off you humanity

made her love fade

 **Stefan**

While you slept in your

coffin dreaming away

Everyone's life went

a little gray

You left us to deal with

the mess you made

I had to run away

from Reina and her blade

Caring about you always

has a cost

Maybe it's time for

you and your problem to get lost

 **Who do you think won? Make sure to review!**


End file.
